lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Vayle
- DF= - AQW= }} |race= Human |gender= Female |relatives='Brother:' Edgar }} Vayle, also known to many as Lady Vayle, is a Necromantress from DoomWood who apparently hates Artix, her childhood friend, for what he did to her Spirit Shard containing her brother Edgar. Biograpy Earlier life Early years Vayle has lived in a not very large village of Doomwood, when it used to be a beautiful forest, and it had a different name. As a young child, she and Artix lived in the same village. Vayle's parents are dead and she is just living with her brother. Artix When they were both young, Artix tried to rescue Vayle from a river, but they were both washed downstream to an underground cave. While trying to find their way out, they stumbled upon the old Guardian Tower, in which was the Darkness Orb, which both touched. Although Vayle gave into the Darkness, Artix remained strong and vowed to always stand for Light. Then Vayle has gained wings. Moonridge Attack It was 5 years ago before DF that Vayle lead an undead army to attack Moonridge. But Artix and his friends defended it. Falconreach Attack Vayle attacked Falconreach every Friday the 13th. Necromancy Vayle was originally a student of the evil necromancer Noxus, who was using her to get the Darkness Orb to present to Sepulchure. She was apparently fused with the Darkness Orb itself. Vayle has acquired the knowledge and skills to raise an army of the undead. In DragonFable, the Guardians from the scores of Guardian towers across the land have sought out to destroy all Necromancers. To the best of their knowledge, there are very few of their Masters still living. Which is why Vayle confounds them openly flaunting her powers she is more powerful than any Master they have fought before. None who have set out to face her in combat has returned to tell them more. However, they do know what she looks like and the Guardian Lore Masters recall having seen those strange wings of hers before in an ancient book. Alas, that old book was stolen quite some time ago. Disguise She originally disguised herself as Sabrina in the Falconreach Inn. While in disguise, she vended the Doom Weapons and managed the Inn. Necropolis During the Necropolis Saga, Artix crosses paths with her again, who is now known as the Necromantress. After an unsuccessful attempt to win her support, Artix and "The Player" confront Noxus, ultimately beating him with Vayle's help. After Noxus' defeat, Vayle left the Necropolis to look for a way to use necromancy for good instead of evil. Of course, because of what happened to her Spirit shard containing her brother, she can't seem to stop herself from refusing to forgive the DragonFable players and Artix for said reason until they free her. She is seperated from the darkness orb by Tomix, the Soul Weaver. Moonridge The mysterious and strange Lady Vayle has been a resident of Moonridge for many years. She has been whispered about in the corners of Moonridge for ages now. While normally aloof, she has been know to lend her great knowledge of magiscience to help sick children in the village and has donated gold to help rebuild after many of the undead invasions in town. Hero Save Vayle saves the hero from his/her undead state that Vordred made it into by using the last of her stone. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in DragonFable